1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna apparatus for receiving digital signals, and especially relates to an antenna apparatus which can be adjusted to a proper direction to receive horizontal or vertical digital signals.
2. Description of Related Art
A general digital antenna has a base and a signal receiving board fixedly mounted on the base.
When the antenna is receiving signals, the nonadjustable signal receiving board can perform well in receiving vertical signals. However, the horizontal signals can not be received clearly due to the direction of the signal receiving board. For solving the problem, a user must adjust the antenna and even rest it at a horizontal position for receiving horizontal signals. Thus, it is clearly inconvenient to so adjust the antenna.
Therefore, the invention provides an antenna apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.